The Blades and Me
by Shinigami Feline
Summary: Bleach drabbles!Mostly Ichigo and Rukia Drabbles. formerly known as 100 wishes.UPDATED 4.21!
1. The girl in the fire

1**Name: **The girl in the fire

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**108

**Spoiler: **69

She stood in the center of the fire. I laid in the debris. Rinrin tugged me, "Ichi..go..." I ignored, a lot of things ran through my mind. After she said that she would stay in the Soul Society, why is she here? The fire cackled and cracked like a whip. She looked so pretty with the fiery blaze. But it also made her look like she was in the execution. She looked different. When she was waiting to die she looked scared and sad, but now she's her normal self. I'm glad to see her again, maybe I'll confess my love. "What are you doing? Move!" Rukia...


	2. Asterick

1**Name: **Asterisk

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**109

**Spoiler: **none

Despite the fact that it was dewy, Ichigo sat down on the grass. Rukia stood next to him,"Aren't we heading home?"

"What's the hurry? It's a clear sky, never seen those in a while. Maybe we'll find the first star." Rukia looked at him with surprised, _Ichigo...Is there more that I have to learn about you._

A smile began to grow on his face. The wind blew gently and it sang it's song of hypnotism to Rukia, _Ichigo...I guess that's why I - _

"There it is.", Ichigo pointed his finger, it looked liked he touched it,"The star."

Rukia looked up, the star shined brightly. Rukia smiled, _Asterisk. _


	3. Hold you closely

1**Name:** Hold you closely

**Rating: **K(geez I'm such a kid XD)

**Word count:**178

**Spoiler: **none

Rukia grabbed her knapsack. "What's the occasion?", Ichigo walked into the room.

"I have to go back to the Soul Society...I'm going to be gone for a while..", Rukia adjusted her knapsack onto her back. Ichigo lifted his eyebrow,"Why?"

"Nii-sama said so.", She tapped her feet. "Okay, I can wait.",Ichigo said. She looked at her watch,"A few more minutes and the gate opens.."

"Alright.",Ichigo sat on his bed, arms crossed, head cocked to the left.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay, it's time see you." She was about to step out of the window until..

"Wait.",Ichigo grabbed her arms, she turned around to meet her eyes with is. His eyes were calm and suddenly made Rukia's heart glow. "I...I just want to hold you close before you go..", he held his fist close to his mouth and he blushed. She blushed a little. Before she said anything Ichigo pulled her close and he hugged her. _The shape of his body, his warmth, his weight_, Rukia hugged him back and laid her head on his chest. "I love you Rukia."


	4. Thank You for not dying

1**Name: **Thank you for not dying

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**85

**Spoiler:** none

Takes place during umm...episode 9 I think? Well the one during the Grand fisher thing xD

Ichigo looks so calm when he's asleep. It's like he has a different personality. "Ichigo..Thank you for not dying.." I wanted to hold him. His cheeks in my hands, felt soft and wet, but they were warm.

I felt him moving in my hands, I gasped and I got up dropping him on the ground. "Ouch!Hey what was that for!"

"So..sorry.." He got up and dusted himself off. I used my kidou to heal him. Thank you Ichigo, thank you for not dying.


	5. Hold your hand

1**Name: **Hold your hand

**Rating: **K(change already! XD)

**Word count:**119

**Spoiler: **none

We waited for the show to start. I stood next to her most of the time. She came here without the slightest clue, but at least she's letting me rest from soul reaper work. "You look nice today..", I admitted. "Don't I looked nice everyday?", Rukia smiled evilly. God, I hate that smile. I looked away, frustration on my face. But behind that mask of frustration, I had to admit, she did look good every day. It's just different today. She never smiled this much before. I wanted to hold her hand for some reason. I guess I'm an idiot that's gone mushy for her. I reached for her hand "That idiot! He's irritating the hole!" Stupid Don Kanonji.


	6. Tatsukichan

1**Name:** Tatsuki-chan

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**69

**Spoiler: **none

**A/N:** This isn't a RukixIchi drabble, but I just wanted to put this xD

I sat on the bench and sipped my juice. Karate practice was tiring today. Where are you Orihime? Maybe she's out with Uryu since it's Valentine's day. "Ichigo..", I heard Rukia.

"What is it?",Ichigo asked. Rukia reluctantly nudged a box of chocolate at him. I bit my straw as I looked in shock. I knew they were a couple..,and I knew that I will never be with Ichigo.

**A/N: **You gotta admit, Tatsuki and Ichigo are a good couple.


	7. cup of noodles

1**Name: **Cup Noodles

**Rating: **K ( )

**Word count:**130

**Spoiler: **none

**A/N: **I have no idea why I put this, maybe it's because I'm eating noodles as we speak? XD

_We'll be back late, We left you something to eat so you won't starve! Love, Dad._

Ichigo eyed the Noodles,"Oh yeah, sure, this is just what I wanted." Ichigo turned on the stove to boil water in the kettle. "Where's your dad and your siblings?", Rukia stepped into the kitchen.

"Not here, they probably went somewhere."

"Oh I see." The kettle began to whisper.

"It's ready.", Ichigo poured the water into the cup. "Hey! I'm hungry, too!", Rukia pouted. "Well, you're lucky they left a family pack of them",Ichigo slurped his noodles and them handed another cup Noodles to her,"Here." Rukia took it and then sat down on the floor, Ichigo sat next to her. _The same kindness like Kaien-dono..._, Rukia poked her noodles with her chopsticks.


	8. Taking the blow

**Name: **Taking the blow

**Rating: **K+(Yay!)

**Word count: **201

**Spoiler: **none

Rukia was walking home alone. "Eh, little missy.",A gang leader stood in front of her. "Excuse me, but you're in my way.",Rukia said loudly. "Getting tough now, eh?", He lifted her chin, she smacked his hand away,"Leave me alone!" Rukia pushed him out of the way and ran, but she was confronted with the other gang members. One of the members grabbed her. "Hold her for me will you?",a golden shine came from his hand. _Brass knuckles! Ugh..what's with these teenagers!_, Rukia couldn't remove from their grasp. "Be ready!" Rukia closed her eyes tightly. She didn't feel anything, she was confused and she opened her eyes. Ichigo was in front of her. She couldn't believe it. No one was holding her, the members were down except the leader. He chuckled,"I'll leave you with your boyfriend!" He ran away. Ichigo trembled then fell on Rukia's chest. Rukia blushed as she fell to her knees. She held Ichigo.

"Owww...you okay?"

"I'm fine..jeez kids these days..."

Ichigo was in her chest, but she didn't mind.

"That was nice of you Ichigo."

"It's not my first time getting punch with brass knuckles..."

Rukia smiled a bit, "Arigato, Ichigo..."


	9. out the door

1**Name:** Out the door

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**96

**Spoiler: **63

I never realized it would be easy to apologize. After all these years, I ran away from it, and now I'm here. Sitting in Kukaku's..house and enjoying dinner. Ichigo and

Ganju fight over the food...Inoue is enjoying it...I chuckle and smile...after all I 've been through...I chuckle and smile..

OoOoO

"Well Rukia..This is it..", Ichigo smiles at me. I nodded. "Arigato..Rukia..",Ichigo says about to step into the gate. I nodded again,"Mm. Arigato Ichigo." As ichigo steps through the gate I've realized that...my _whole life_ has gone with him.


	10. Like Vahn Go

1**Name: **Like Vahn Go

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**357

**Spoiler: **none

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that there's all these Rukia and Ichigo drabbles here xD, just bare with me as we wait for different ones. Please forgive me for any wrong spelling.

Ichigo wiped his forehead after killing another hollow today. "How Fascinating!", Rukia said while pointing at a page while reading. Ichigo hit his forehead, "You brought that stupid book with you?" Rukia closed her eyes, trying to remember.

"_Kuchiki-san!", Orihime ran up to her. Rukia looked away from the manga she was reading. _

"_I heard that you liked art..so I.." Orihime threw a book into Rukia's lap,"I thought you'd like it!" Orihime smiled. Rukia smiled back,"Arigato, Inoue." Orihime had a frown on her face,"Don't just call me Inoue!",Orihime held her head,"At least add -san or something!" Rukia chuckled,"Sorry, Inoue-san." _

"_Ah! There we go!", Orihime clasp her hands together, and smiled at Rukia as Rukia giggled. Orihime ran away "See you around, Kuchiki-san!" Rukia picked up the book with no thought. She looked at it. Will she read what's written on the pages of the small, hardcovered book?_

"So Vahn Go is a psycho!", Rukia got closer to the pages of the book. "Yea, he cut off his own ear for his girlfriend or something...", Ichigo scratched his chin. "Would you cut off your own ear..for you're girlfriend?", Rukia asked, arms crossed, one hand holding the book open. Ichigo scratched his head,"I'm not that crazy.."

"What if I was your girlfriend?",Rukia asked. Ichigo lifted his eyebrow,"I wouldn't cut off my ear..", Rukia looked surprised, she suspected that he had feelings for her..was she wrong? Ichigo brought the blade of his zanpakuto to his neck,"I'd give you my head.", Ichigo closed his eyes, ready to die. "Wha..What are you doing!", Rukia yelled, ready to do a binding spell. Ichigo press the blade a little bit. A small cut was made, but it bled. "Ichigo!", Rukia kicked the blade out of his grasp. He opened his eyes. A huge grin appeared on his face. He snickered. The snickered turned into a laugh. He laughed while tears when down his face,"You should've seen your face!" Rukia had an anger mark. She kicked Ichigo, "You almost scared me! Ugh...I'm going home alone..", she said as she walked off.


	11. In the darkness

1**Name: **In the darkness

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**105

**Spoiler: **none

**A/N: **Sorry..another RukiXIchi

Ichigo step inside his room. The lights were off. The closet door was open. Ichigo looked inside to see Rukia sleeping, her hand hanged over the closet shelf. Ichigo peered at her closer, _She has a different personality when she sleeps. _Ichigo caressed her hand. He felt her soft, milky skin against his fingers. "Rukia..I..", Ichigo suddenly felt Rukia's hand move away from his fingers. "What is it Ichigo?", Rukia yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Ichigo jumped back startled,"Gyaah!", Ichigo turned around in embarrassment, "Y-you left the closet door open."

"Oh okay! Good night!", Rukia said cheerfully as she closed the closet door.


	12. Tatsukichan 2

1**Name: **Tatsuki-chan 2

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**110

**Spoiler: **none

**A/N: **Yay! No Rukia and Ichigo drabbles!

I bit my straw as I sat on the bench. Rukia and Ichigo left a few minutes ago. I sighed. I guess I should just let it go. A butterfly flew and landed on top of the bench. Swallow tail? How come they're..., my thoughts were disturbed. In front of my eyes, how can he be there? Renji? The butterfly disappears as Renji comes. How? Renji looks at me and finds me staring at him,"Ah..Arisawa-san! Good thing she ca-...wait...why is she staring...?" I looked at him in shock as the juice box falls. I scream. Renji yells, too. Deep in my heart, I'm laughing..but why?


	13. After School Clean Up Duties

1**Name: **After School Clean Up Duties

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**207

**Spoiler: **none

**A/N: **Mucho Gras for the Reviews! We all love Rukia and Ichigo drabbles now don't we? xD

"It's your fault that we have to clean 2 rooms!", Ichigo yelled at Rukia. A anger mark came upon Rukia,"Then why don't you shut up and start cleaning!"

"I'm going to clean the other room!", Ichigo slammed the door on his way out. Rukia flinched.

She sighed as she began sweeping. The dust and dirt seemed to escape the brooms sweeps. Frustration came upon Rukia's face as she went back to sweep them up. After a while she gave up and sat down on a desk. Her head was down on the desk. _Stupid Ichigo... _

OoOoOoO

"Rukia...hey..wake up..", Rukia opened her eyes. She blinked. Ichigo's face was millimeters away from her face."Y'know, a classroom isn't a place where you should sleep." Rukia backed her face slowly as she felt his breath. She rubbed her eyes to see the class room dark. "I finished the both rooms while you were sleeping." Rukia looked at him blankly.

"Thank You, Ichigo..."

"I assume you're hungry?"

"Umm..yes.."

"Let's get something to eat."

They walked down the streets of Karakura. The lights were bright and colorful. Ichigo ordered two meat buns. As they walked home, Ichigo pulled Rukia close and left his arm around her shoulder. She blushed.


	14. Happy New Year

1**Name: **Happy New Year!

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**170

**Spoiler: **none

Night has fallen, as the Kurosaki Clinic goes to sleep. "Ichigo! Wake up!",Rukia crouched by the bed side. Ichigo mumbled,"What is it..?"

"It's 11:59!", Rukia pointed to the clock.

"So..?"

"On December 31st!",Rukia got excited.

"Oh geez.."

3...2...1"Akemashite Omedeto!",Rukia screamed.

She was so loud it startled Ichigo enough to fall off the bed,"Shut up! They're going to hear you!"

Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp,"Ichigo..who's screaming?", Yuzu knocked on the door.

Ichigo threw a blanket over Rukia,"It was me, he he..sorry"

"But I swear that I heard a g-"

"Yuzu! It's not cool to swear! So why don't you go back to bed?", Ichigo insisted.

"I'm coming in!"

"No Yuzu! Get out!"

"Rawr!", Rukia stood up, with the blanket covering her.

_She..drew..a chappy face on it!_, Ichigo stared blankly at her.

"Ahh! Onee-chan! A bunny ghost!", she ran to her brother.

"I'll take care of it! Go to your room!", Ichigo said while pushing her out.

He closed the door, then sighed. _Stupid holidays..._


	15. Death and Strawberry

1**Name: **Death and Strawberry

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**317

**Spoiler: **none

**A/N: **Just rewriting how they met )

_No..this can't be..My powers..are gone..._,Rukia brought his hand to her shoulder. "You need help Miss Kuchiki?", Kisuke opened his fan and tittered. Rukia said nothing. "Hey Soul Reaper, what do I do n-",Ichigo was cut off by Kisuke. "Good night!', Kisuke smiled. Boom! _Kiokuchikan memory replacement..._

"Ichigo! Did you meet Rukia Kuchiki?", Mizuiro showed Rukia to Rukia. "Hey. The name's Ichigo Kurosaki..", Ichigo didn't bother to look at her. He just unpacked his things. "Kuchiki Rukia.",she smiled,"Umm..may I share books with you?"

"Umm..okay...",Ichigo was unsure, but he agreed.

Rukia stood by the river. She squatted as she looked into it, _what am I to do..._ Plip! Water fell on her cheek,_ Oh great, RAIN..._ It began to rain. She stood up at the very edge, _Might as well die now, so he won't get into trouble... _Both of her arms were out, she tried balancing. Suddenly she lost her balance, she gasped as she was about to fall. "Hey! New girl!", Ichigo reached out to grab her arm. He gasped for air as he pulled her up, "Baka! Don't be stupid! One, If you think you're life is worst try being me, and two.."

"Mind your business! I didn't fall intentionally, I lost my bala-", A coat was thrown over her.

"You'll catch a cold if you just go into the rain in that, Ichigo pointed at her uniform.

"Oh..s-sorry..."

Rukia left the coat on her head. "See you around New Girl..", Ichigo said as he walked away.

"It's not new girl..it's Rukia Kuchiki."

"Oh sorry, I'm not very good with faces and names...", Ichigo scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well then..see you later..Rukia...", Ichigo walked away.

"Wait! Ichigo!"

"What is it?"

"We have..something to discuss..."

"Yea I know...for the Soul Reaper business that's one...",Ichigo smirked as Rukia looked at him in shock.


	16. different types of strengths

1 **Name: **Different Types of Strengths

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**79

**Spoiler: **none

**A/N: **OrihimeXUryu

"Ishida-kun, you lost your powers?", Orihime asked as they walked home. He nodded,"I'm sorry to say, but..yes..." Orihime had a twinkle in her eye,"Y'know, I was moved by Kurosaki-Kun..I was so stupid, thinking I wasn't any help at all..."Uryu looked at orihime, not knowing what to say. "So ishida-kun..",Orihime grabbed his hand and held their hands high,"Let's be weak together!", she said it loud and proud. Uryu couldn't do anything, but chuckle.


	17. June 17

1**Name:** June 17

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**287

**Spoiler: **none

An epidemic at the Kurosaki Clinic was discovered a few days ago. Yuzu and Karin came home with it one day, and gave it to their brother. The next day, it became worst. Karin and Yuzu had to transfer to one of the hospital beds in their dad's clinic. I hope this gigai won't get sick. On that rainy, cold June 17...

"We have to go!", Ichigo said, coughing, while trying to push through his dad. His dad tried to hold him back," I'm not letting you go! You sound like a hor-", Ichigo threw up. "Aww no! My shoes!", Isshin sighed. Ichigo fell on Isshin," Time to go to bed.", Isshin plopped his son on the bed. Isshin walked back to the clinic. Ichigo suddenly got up, "Baka! Go back to sleep! You're really sick!", I protested. He did nothing , but he coughed as he opened his window. He grabbed his jacket and stepped out. "Ichigo!", I called. I stood there for a few minutes..beep! Beep! I took out my pager. My eyes widened in horror. "Ichigo, you idiot!", I said under my breath. I jumped out the window and ran. After a while, I began to run out of breath, but I kept running away. I stepped into the graveyard, the mud was really murky. Then in front of my eyes, right in front of me, the Grand Fisher pierced through Ichigo's body with his talons. "Ichigo!", I ran to him. He fell as I caught him. "Ichigo! Are you alive! Don't die!", I shook him a few times. It felt like he was dead, I held him close to me, and I cried. I felt like I lost Kaien-dono...except...it was Ichigo...


	18. Try Harder

1**Name:** Try harder

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**97

**Spoiler: **none

**A/N:** UnohanaxKenpachi

Captains rushed to the meeting. Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th company, the strongest company in combat, encounters Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th company, the company that's only good for relief work. They just look at each other for a while. "How are you Miss Retsu?", Kenpachi asked. "Oh , I'm ok." Unohana looks away, " I hear that you hate the fourth company...yes?", Unohana says softly. Kenpachi scratches his head, "Don't take it that way it's just...", his hands are behind his back,"Your team can try harder, yes?", Zaraki looks at her. She nods then smiles.


	19. Shiro Chan

1**Name: **Shiro-chan

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**130

**Spoiler: **none

**A/N:** HinamorixHitsugaya

The white haired boy knocked on the door. It was silent. No answer. "Hinamori?', Hitsugaya turns the knob and opens the door. He looks inside without taking a step inside. The brown haired girl sobs in the corner, her hair is loose. "Hinamori!", Hitsugaya runs over to her, "What's wrong?" She looks up to him with teary eyes,"Shi..Shiro-chan.." She hugs him and sobs, "Shiro-chan! Aizen-taichou...I see him everywhere! He's in my thoughts! My dreams! Whenever I close my eyes, he's there! I feel him in my blood and I feel him inside of me!", she cries more. Hitsugaya wraps his arms around her. "Shiro-chan..please..will you protect me?" Hitsugaya hold her in his arms,"I will protect you..with my life..",she quietly sleeps in his arms.


	20. How long?

1**Name: **How long?

**Rating: **K

**Word count: **187

**Spoiler: **none

How long? How long will it be? How long will she stay here? How much time does she have left? How much time do I have left? She stood quietly on the bridge. The image of her face against the sun bathing it's self in the colors of pink, red, and purple made me blush. I don't know when she's be gone. When will she be taken? When will she be taken away..from _me?_ Wait...what am I saying? I stood up and walked over to her. I stood behind her, and slowly I wrapped my arms around her. Fro some reason, she played along. She touched my hands, she laid her hand on my arm. I rested my chin on her head. And for a while, we just stood. How long will it be? "When will you be gone?", I asked. The dark-haired girl didn't answer. I was _afraid._ Suddenly, I let her go,"W-what was I doing!"

"I-I don't know!", she blushed.

I backed away slowly, "Umm..why don't you.."

"Oh right I know what you mean..", She read my thoughts.

Boom!

_What happened?_


	21. Worth the blood

1**Name:** Not Worth It

**Rating: **K+

**Word count:**271

**Spoiler: **none

**A/N:** SIMILAR to Guru Guru Pon-chan 3 xD

Oh and I'd like to answer a few questions from the last drabble,

- It was Ichigo and Rukia

-Rukia used memory replacement...sorry she didn't pound him xD

-And I'm sorry for the slow update..school is evil y'know? I'll work very hard this weekend to update my drabbles

* * *

Rukia stayed in the closet. She hugged her knees, _Why do I feel..so empty..? _Her thoughts were interrupted as Ichigo knocked on the door. She opened the closet door, "Hey, Rukia. Got a minute?", she stepped out. "What is it?"

"Remember you wanted to learn how to cook?", Ichigo said.

"No...", Rukia lifted her eyebrow.

"Well, you're going to learn anyway because you almost failed me in cooking class.", Ichigo said, his voice getting louder.

"Oh..gomen nasai..", Rukia had a weak smile. Ichigo looked at her, _She's..not protesting?_

"Yuzu's going to teach you..", Ichigo pushed Rukia into the kitchen without Rukia having a say.

"Ahh, so this is the Kuchiki-san Ichi-nii's been talking about..", Yuzu smiled, ladle in hand, she studied Rukia and then looked at Ichigo,"Is she your girlfriend?", she smirked.

"Urusai! She's not!", Ichigo yelled.

"Alright, alright..jeez..", Yuzu turned to Rukia.

Karin sat next to Ichigo and whispered to him,"This is going to be interesting.."

Ichigo ignored. "Ok start by cutting the bell pepper length wise like this...", Chop! Yuzu cut the bell pepper in half.

_What's with you, Rukia?_, Ichigo held his head in his hand.

"Kuchiki-san, you mind if you get the pot? It's in that cabinet right there..", Yuzu pointed.

Rukia stood on the stool, she opened the cabinet and took the pot, the knife became loose in her hands. Suddenly, it fell out of her grasp, falling. "Rukia!", Ichigo pushed her off the stool as hell broke loose before Rukia's eyes. "Ichigo!", she looked at his hand, a bloody mess. _I...I'm not worth the blood spilling...am I?_


	22. Memory Item 1

1**Name:** Memory Item #1

**Rating: **K

**Word count: **314

**Spoiler: **none

She felt regretful, but she had to leave. For the safety of Ichigo. As she packed her knapsack, a small pack of pins slipped through the clothes. She picked up the pack and chuckled at the memory that these hair accessories hold.

"Rukia! Wake up!", Ichigo banged on her door ,holding a plate of rice balls,"Breakfast." No answer. "Rukia!", he slid open the door. She was still sleeping. "Rukia! Wake Up! Dammit!", Ichigo yelled. She opened her eyes, and sat up,"You're always loud in the morning." She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Fix your hair, you look like a mess.", Ichigo threw a brush. It landed in her lap. He set the plate on his desk. "How is this suppose to fix my hair?", Rukia held it in one hand, her eyebrow raised. "Just run it through your hair!", Ichigo yelled at her. "Like this?", she was using the wrong end of the brush. "Use the other end.", Ichigo said. "Ugh..this is frustrating!", She said. Her eye twitched. "Hold it like this!", Ichigo adjusted the brush into her hand. "Ugh! So frustrating!",she said as she tried to brush the back of her head. "Here ! Let me help you!", Ichigo yelled,"This is so annoying! It's a simple thing! Brushing yo-", he didn't realized that he was brushing her hair. He just blurted out 'let me help you'. Ichigo felt himself blushing a little. Her hair became free of tangles. "There, done.", Ichigo said as he gave the brush to her. "Here, maybe it's look better if you use these.", Ichigo gave Rukia a pack of dark red bobby pins, "Found it someplace." Ichigo left the room. Rukia looked the bobby pins. She turned her attention to a small piece of paper on the desk. It was..a receipt? Ichigo went to the trouble to buy these bobby pins? Rukia smiled a bit.


	23. Enraku

1**Name: **Enraku

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**128

**Spoiler: **none

"What shall we have for dinner Enraku?", Orihime asked the little pink bear that sat at the table. Orihime was by the sink washing dishes before dinner. She sighed,"I guess it's curry then, huh?" Enraku did not answer. Orihime smiled as she glances at him.,"Dinner will be ready soon." Orihime stops washing dishes and starts to cook dinner. The pink bear waits. Orihime would look over her shoulder after a few 30 seconds or so. She has no company and she'd feel sad about that. But it wouldn't bring her down. Enraku would remind her that she wasn't alone. That pink bear would reminder her that she has Tatsuki, Uryu, Rukia, Ichigo and all her other friends and best of all..she had Enraku,"Dinner's ready!"


	24. Stay Strong

1**Name:** Stay Strong

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**312

**Spoiler: **none

Ichigo lays there, he's a bloody mess. "Ok Rukia, let's go.", Renji says as he begins to start off. "Ichigo!", I run to him. Renji stops me by grabbing me by the neck and slamming me against a pole. I twitched from the pain. "Stop crying over a corpse! If you even touch him, they'll add 20 years to your sentence!", Renji yelled at me. I struggled trying to get out of his grasp. "Wha..What's wrong with going over to him! He gave his life for me!", I yelled. I felt tears coming up, but I held them back. I must stay strong. Nii-sama began to walk away, he stopped. "Hey, I'm still alive.", Ichigo had a smirk on his face as he held Nii-sama's leg. Then something hit me..I must do it, even if I don't want to."You must not want that hand then..", Nii-sama was about to wield Senbonzakura..until I kicked Ichigo's hand away. Everyone looked shocked. "Rukia what are yo-", I cut Ichigo off, "Know your place...boy!", I didn't want to do this..but I must stay strong. It hurt me that I actually called him a boy. But he's not a boy..he's Ichigo...he's someone I can trust. "How dare you seize Nii-sama's leg! Let us go brother..I shall humbly pay for my crime...the boy's actions had awake the true Rukia Kuchiki.", hah..I _lied_. "Rukia!", Ichigo tried to reach for me. "If you dare lay one finger on me...", Ichigo gasped a bit,"I...", I turned around to face him, "I will never...forgive you!" Tears were about to fall off at the very edge of my eyes, and I tried so harder that they didn't. I stepped into the doors. They closed. I closed my eyes kept telling myself to stay strong...that was all that echoed in my head..._Stay Strong Rukia_


	25. Who is he?

1**Name: **Who is he?

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**85

**Spoiler: **none

Who is that guy with the orange hair? He's blushing a little as he walks with a short dark haired girl. They're not talking. Slowly, the boy wraps his arm around her shoulder. She notices and blushes. It looks like they came home from a dance. Snow begins to fall as night begins to stretch out onto the sky. They finally reach their destination, the Kurosaki Clinic. The short girl tiptoes and kisses the guy long and full on the lips. Oh yeah, it's _me_.


	26. Who is she?

1**Name: **Who is she?

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**221

**Spoiler: **none

Who is this girl? She watches from a far distance, as the new couple walks home. She feels tears at the very corners of her eyes. "Inoue?", a voice from outside the room calls. She quickly tries to wipe away her tears, but the door knob is turned. "Inoue, what are you doing in the classroom?", Uryu asks. She doesn't answer."Are you crying?",he asks. She looks away,"I..I'm not good at lying to you, Ishida-kun.",she whispers. He walks over to her,"Is everything alright?" She doesn't face him, her eyes are fixed at her reflection on the window,"No...everything is not alright..",her voice is shaky. She breaks out into tears. Uryu is worried,"What's troubling you Inoue?"

"Ishida-kun...I know you know that I know that I like Kurosaki-kun..and I know you like Kuchiki-san...but they're ar-", Ishida cuts her off,"What are you talking about? Sure I know you like Kurosaki, but I don't like Kuchiki-san."

"You don't?"

"No. In fact, the person I like, is standing right in front of me."

The orange haired girl blinks,"I..I don't see her."

A sweat drop falls upon Uryu. He pushes his glasses up with a finger,"It's you, silly.", he manages to smile a little. Who is this lucky girl? Oh, it's _me_.


	27. June 17 Part 2

1**Name:** June 17 Part 2

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**199

**Spoiler: **none

I anxiously waited. Ichigo is probably lifeless right now. I don't know why but, I can't stop crying. I even cried more for Ichigo then Kaien-dono. Ichigo looks so pale, it scares me. Is he really dead? His heart beats are either hiding in the deeper depths of his heart..or...he's dead. I curl in the corner of his room. It's 3 in the morning and I'm still awake. I feel so guilty.

Ichigo are you dead? Ichigo. "Ichigo, can you hear me?", I say,"Are you dead? Are you alive?" Ugh...watch out dead Ichigo, waterworks are on the way. "Rukia...", I freeze. "Are you there? Will you stop crying?", he slowly sits up on his bed,"I hear you cry too much. It's like you cried a river in one day.", he says, picking his ear with his pinky. "Ichigo!", I squeal in happiness because of the fact that he's actually alive. "Is this real?", I pinch his cheeks and stretch it. "Let g of my facse.", he says. "You are real!", I said in excitement. He just watches me jump around the room, and he smiles. I never seen him smile in such a long time.


	28. Ichinii's secret

1**Name:** Ichi-Nii's Secret

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**68

**Spoiler: **none

Ugh, my stomach really hurts. That's a stupid ghost howl I guess. I bring my hand to my stomach. Yes, Goat face and Yuzu dragged me along to this stupid ghost show. I don't even believe in ghost, yet, I hear them and see them. Don Kanonji sticks his cane in the ghosts hole. The ghost screams louder. Ugh! My stomach! W-wait? What's Ichi-nii doing? Huh! Two Ichigos!


	29. Two Idiots

1**Name: **Two Idiots

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**68

**Spoiler: **72

**A/N:** Please don't be alarmed! I'm not trying to insult Ichigo and Rukia! xD

"This is annoying!", Rukia says as she stands up. Ichigo and Rukia have just finished arguing about Ichigo calling Rukia weird. She is annoyed enough, but something else is bothering her. The sink has been dripping a lot. "This has been going on ever since we came here!", she yells. She walks over to the sink. She turns the faucet, but more water gushes out,"Stupid sink!" Ichigo stands up,"Here let me do it!", He walks over to the sink and stands behind Rukia. He, too, turns the faucet. "I can take care of this by myself!", she says. "Let me take care of it!"

"Baka Ichigo! I can take care of it!"

"Rukia, take your hand off the handle!"

"Urusai!"

More water gushes. It takes two idiots to turn off the sink. Wait, not even two idiots.


	30. White Day

1**Name: **White Day

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**107

**Spoiler: **none

Even though she didn't get me anything on Valentine's day, I just feel like giving her something on this day. After all, it's White Day. You need to keep a Japanese tradition alive, right? Wrong. That's what I always thought...before Rukia came. One day, I stopped in front of a crane game. I was lucky enough to actually get the bunny. I felt it's soft lace in my hands. _Wait? Why do I have this? _"Ichigo, I'm going to leave, see you at school.", Rukia said, ready to jump out the window. "Uhh..Rukia, wait."

"What is it?", she asked.

I hesitate for a moment,"N-never mind."


	31. Jealousy

1**Name:** Jealousy

**Rating: **K

**Word count: **43 (wow xD)

**Spoiler: **none

I always see you run to him. You run to Aizen-taichou. I know you better than he does. I feel like he's using you. Please be careful, Hinamori. I turn away in anger as he stroke your cheek with his finger. You blush.


	32. Hisana

1**Name:** Hisana

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**215

**Spoiler: **none

**A/N: **xD I'm so tired. -sighs- well I'm done with my share of updating today. Good night people.

She walks around with a plum colored kimono. She walks all over town. "Hisana!", Byakuya catches up with her. "Byakuya? Aren't you busy with work?", she says. "For get about that",Byakuya catches his breath,"Why do you always walk around town? You've been doing it for a while." she looks at him blankly as if she doesn't know what he's talking about. "Hisana, you can't fool me.", he says, a little bit annoyed. She sighs,"Byakuya-kun, I rather not tell you.." He replies,"Are you sure?" She nods,"Hai." He sighs,"Okay then, I'll be going back to wo-" she grabs his sleeve,"Umm..do you mind if you walk around with me?", she asks. He sighs again,"I don't know if that's a good thing Hisa-" She chuckles slightly,"Aii, Byakuya. You're all about work." Byakuya is annoyed,"Hisana!", she laughs as he shouts. He sighs again,"Fine, I'll go with you." Hisana smiles, then takes his arm,"So where to?"

"You have no destination?"

"Nope."

"What do you usually do when you walk around town?"

Hisana is quiet for awhile,"Well...I just walk..."

"Are you sure that's all you do?"

"Hai."

"Okay then."

Little does he know, she's looking for a certain person. A person that she left behind a long time ago.


	33. The Cat

1**Name:** The Cat

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**154

**Spoiler: **none

I always had to walk home by myself for some reason. It didn't really bother me, until now. Rukia would always turn the other way and she'd say,"Go on without me, I'll catch up." I wouldn't mind at first, but then, it happened too often. One day, she went the other way and I'd go my way. When she was out of sight, I followed her and saw her. "Here..eat it..", she was trying to feed a cat a handful of cat food. _Oh, so that's why she wanted to go to the pet store before. Psh, and to think that she wanted to buy a bunny._ ,I thought. The cat didn't bother to eat the food. "Ugh, come on! Don't live by your name! It's a bad one too, well not really..", Rukia turned away and blushed for some reason. The cat reluctantly nipped the food. "Good Ichigo!", she said happily. _Ichigo, huh? _


	34. My Heart

1**Name:** My Heart

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count:**364

**Spoiler:** none

**A/N:** Whoa. It's been awhile, yes? Well I just finished exams and whoa it killed me. Oh heck yeah...xD Well I'll try to update more because It's spring break for me.

**My Heart** by Paramore(Awesome band! You MUST hear them)

"Momo...momo..wake up.. ", Hitsugaya gently shook her, trying to wake her up.

The girl slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes,"Wha..what is it?", she yawned, "It's too early..."

Hitsugaya ignored her statement, "Want to go for a walk?" His voice was calm.

_I am finding out, that maybe I was wrong._

Hinamori fixed her hair, nodded and smiled. Hitsugaya offered his hand. They held hands as they walked out of the room. Hinamori looked up to his calm face. They eyes met. She looked away and felt herself blushing.

_That I've fallen down, and I can't do this alone._

"What time is it?", she asked.

"About 5:25.", he said.

"Oh okay..", she said simply, surprisingly she wasn't angered.

_Stay with me. This is what I need, please.._

She slowly laid her head against his shoulder as they walked.

_Sing me a song, and I'll sing it back to you.._

_I could sing on my own, but what would it be without you._

_Ohhh..._

_I am nothing now..and it's been so long.._

She forced the memory of almost killing Hitsugaya out of her mind. She closed her eyes, easily making out the sound of Hitsugaya's steady heart beat.

_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope.._

She looked up to him again, clinging to his arm.

_This time, I will be listening..._

Memories in her head began to fly around.

_Sing me a song, and I'll sing it back to you._

_I could sing on my own, but what would it be without you_

_Ohh..._

"Shiro-chan?", Momo said.

_This heart...it beats, beats for only you..._

"Yes?", Hitsugaya didn't mind being called Shiro-chan.

"Um..Do you think you could make it snow for me?"

_Ohh..._

Hitsugaya closed his eyes. Snow slowly began to fall..

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you.._

_My heart is yours..._

Hinamori's eyes widened at the beautiful sight. The sun is slowly rising, and snow is falling slowly.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you.._

_My heart is yours (my heart, it beats for you)_

"Hitsu-kun, I..."

_Please don't go now..please don't fade away.._

"I love you."

_Please don't go now...My heart is yours..._

**A/N:**I'd like to point out a few things:

-I kind of change the chorus of the song. It's really, "Sing **us **a song, and **we'll **sing it back to you. **We **cou sing **our own, **but what would it be without you, Ohhh..." So if you'd like to take the time, scroll back up and find the difference xD

-I don't own bleach, and please don't like bother me about Hitsugaya and making ti snow, okay? xD


	35. Emergency

1**Name: **Emergency

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count:**214

**Spoiler:** none

**A/N: **This is in a hospital worker's point of view

I have never seen such a reckless boy. But, his recklessness saved a life of a girl. This has been the first time in my life that I have ever seen a monster so scary. The sight of it sent chills up my spine. I saw it flee after it bit the girl. "Rukia!", the orange hair boy ran to her. An ambulance came rushing. A civilian reported that a girl suddenly began to bleed and called an ambulance. "It's going to be alright Rukia.", the boy said softly. I watched him. He seemed so worried. It's like I read his face, _how could she let this happen to herself?_ Suddenly, we stopped. "What happened!", I shouted.

Then, it felt like a giant hand swiped it claws at the ambulance as it skids across the street. "Dammit! The engine won't start!", my co-worker said. "Dame da!", the boy shouted. He lifted the girl and placed her on his back. He jumped out of the ambulance and began to ran. I saw the monster go after him. Never have I seen such recklessness, never have I seen such courage. He disappeared out of my sight and a couple minutes later..a butterfly flutters across the sky. They're okay now, the girl's okay now..and I'm glad.


	36. Everything has changed

1**Name: **After Everything has changed

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count:**314

**Spoiler:** none

**A/N: **Rukia's thoughts before she leaves Ichigo..

**Franklin** By Paramore (AWESOME BAND!xDDD)

I'm back..Ichigo, he wasn't in the room...so why should I bother?

_And when I get home, I know I won't be home at all_

I cannot stay here, they're going to find out soon...

_This place I live, is not where I belong_

_And I miss who I was_

_In a town that I could call our own_

_Going back to get away, after everything has changed.._

I slipped on the knapsack...Goodbye Ichigo

_everything has changed...could you remind me of a time when we were so alive  
(everything has changed)  
do you remember that? do you remember that?  
(everything has changed)  
_

I don't understand..How I can just throw this away...?

_could you help me push aside all that I have left behind  
(everything has changed)  
do you remember that? do you remember that_

I can't run just yet...

_so I stand here now and no one knows me at all  
_

It goes all the way back with meeting Ichigo...

_I wont get used to this, I wont get used to being gone  
_

I wish I never met him...

_and going back won't feel the same, if I'm not staying  
going back to get away, after everything has changed_

_Every...Everything has changed..._

_could you remind me of a time when we were so alive  
(everything has changed)  
do you remember that? do you remember that?  
(everything has changed) _

Maybe I should go now...before it's too late...

_taking up our time, taking up our time, taking up our time  
it's taking up our time  
we can't go back, we can't go back at all  
_

_Goodbye Ichigo..._

_it's taking up our time again  
go back we can't go back at all  
it's taking up our time, taking up our time  
cause you remind me of a time when we were so alive  
do you remember that? do you remember that?_


End file.
